jetixfandomcom-20200223-history
Jetix 2.0
LIST OF JEtiX UK Reruns A *Aaron Stone (Disney XD UK 2009 - 2013) *A.T.O.M. (2006 - 2009) *Atom Ant (Boomerang UK 2000 - 2003) *Atomic Betty (CITV 2006 - 2011) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (Nicktoons UK 2007; 2009 - 2016) * *Animaniacs (Boomerang UK 2004 - 2008) B * *Bakugan: New Vestroia (Cartoon Network UK 2009 - 2011) * * * * *Beyblade: Burst (Pop Max 2017 - present) * * * * * * * * * C FOR *Captain Flamingo (2007 - 2009) *Captain Planet and The Planeteers (Boomerang UK 2000 - 2002) *Chaotic (Disney XD UK 2009 - 2010) * * *Cosmic Quantum Ray (POP! UK 2009 - 2011) * *Codename: Kids Next Door (Cartoon Network UK 2003 - 2009) D * *Digimon: Data Squad (POP! UK 2011; 2012 - February 2013) * * * * * * F * *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (Cartoon Network UK 2007; 2008 - 2013) * G ! * *Get Ed! (2006 - 2008) * * * *Galactik Football (2007; 2008 - 2009) H *Huntik: Secrets and Seekers (Disney XD UK 2009 - 2010) I *Inspector Gadget (1983 TV Series) (POP! UK 2006 - 2009) * *Iron Man: Armoured Adventures (Disney XD UK 2009 - February 2014) J * * *Justice League (Cartoon Network Too 2007; 2008 - 2009) K ! * *Kim Possible (Disney Channel UK 2003 - 2014; 2017 - present) *Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (POP! UK 2007; 2008 - 2009) L *League of Super Evil (CBBC 2009 - 2015) M *Medabots (Kix! UK 2008 - 2010) * *Monster Buster Club (2007; 2008 - 2009) * *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Boomerang UK 2011; 2012 - February 2013) * * * N *Naruto (2005 - 2008) * * O *Oscar's Oasis (2011; 2012 - September 2013) P *Pinky and The Brain (Boomerang UK 2005 - February 2008) * * *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (Cartoon Network Too 2007; 2008 - 2009) * * * * * * *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension (Disney XD UK 2010 - 2011) *Pokemon DP: Galactic Battles *Pokemon DP: Sinnoh League Victors *Pokemon: Johto League Champions *Pokemon: Master Quest *Pokemon: The Johto Journeys *Pokemon The Series: Sun and Moon *Pokemon The Series: XY *Pokemon the Series: XYZ *Popeye *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Power Rangers Dino Supercharge *Power Rangers DinoThunder *Power Rangers In Space *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Power Rangers Megaforce *Power Rangers Mystic Force *Power Rangers Ninja Steel *Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Power Rangers Operation: Overdrive *Power Rangers R.P.M. *Power Rangers Samurai *Power Rangers S.P.D. *Power Rangers Super Megaforce *Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel *Power Rangers Super Samurai *Power Rangers Time Force *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers Wild Force *Power Rangers Zeo *Pucca *peanuts R *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Rurouni Kenshin *rl stine the nightmare room *rl stine the haunting hour *regular show S *Sailor Moon *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? *what new Scooby-Doo *scooby-doo mystery incorporated *Shinzo *Silver Surfer *Sonic X (2005 - 2009) *Speed Racer The Next Generation *Speed Racer * *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends *Spider-Man Unlimited *Star Trek *Static Shock (Toonami UK 2004 - 2006) *STG Frog *Superman: The Animated Series *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! T *Teen Titans (Cartoon Network Too (2007; 2008 - 2011) * * *The Aquabats Super Show! *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *The Avengers: United They Stand *The Incredible Hulk *The Mummy: The Animated Series *The Powerpuff Girls *The Real Ghostbusters *The Spectacular Spider-Man *The Tick *The Troop *Thundercats *Transformers: Animated (Nicktoons UK 2008 - 2011) * *Transformers Cybertron *Transformers Energon *Transformers: Generation 1(formerly known as The Transformers) *Transformers Prime/Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Totally Spies *team galaxy U *Ultimate Spider-Man V *Voltron force W *W.I.T.C.H. X *X-Men (1992) *X-Men: Evolution Y *Yin Yang Yo! *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Nicktoons UK 2006 - 2011) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds *Yu-Gi-Oh! zexal *YuYu Hakusho Z *Zoids: Chaotic Century *Zoids: Fuzors *Zoids: New Century new jetix shows Xenomon Dreamon Magical Sweet bakery New medabots other new jetix shows * Baseball fighters * Chess monsters * Hockey star *Haunted japan. *my sister is evil *Megaman x anime *marvin the goalkeeper * nerf anime *pretty cure series *sailor moon go *super smash bros anime *seven girls big adventures *The Haunted Mansion: The series *the Awesome Spies *The magical show *The Robot girl scouts super show *the cosplay ninja girl show *Uno anime *Wizard 101 anime *yugioh heroes *girls card fight *rl stine once upon a time movies * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie * Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card * Digimon: The Movie * Doug's 1st Movie * Aladdin * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * The Incredibles * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys * Pokémon: The First Movie * Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 * Pokémon 3: The Movie * Pokémon 4Ever * Pokémon Heroes * Up * Wreck-It Ralph * toy story * toy story 2 * toy story 3 * cars * cars 3 * monsters inc * yugioh the movie * beyblade the movie * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin * sky high * bolt disney xd * me and my japanese spirit * newsman and monster * tai chu eggs * the marching band * jordan and the forces of evil * my clock is a human girl toon disney * evil genius girl * sailor high * the cosplay dragon maid show * derek boy genius if disney buy the rights to toonami * power kids * battle quest * battle spirits if disney buy the rights to adult swim * me and my family show * the hitler show ** my life is blood abc kids exchange student from the underworld magical starlight show sofia the menace if disney buy the rights to netfilx *pizza and the forces of evil upcoming new shows * Gravity Falls anime * Phineas and Ferb anime * Wander Over Yonder anime * ice age anime * mickey mouse anime * kid vs kat anime * kick buttowski anime * x men reboot * hello kitty anime * aladdin reboot * kim possible anime * randy cunningham 9th grade ninja anime * bendy and the ink machine anime * cuphead anime * suite life of zack and cody anime * Captain Tsubasa gx * nascar x * super robot monkey team hyperforce go anime *star vs the forces of evil anime *beyblade zx *Pucca anime *Pokemon gen 8 anime *new card captors * new digimon * new W.I.T.C.H. * nana seven of seven rainbow * Yin Yang Yo anime Programming blocks * disney xd * abc kids * adult swim * ''Toonami '' * toon disney Category:Schedule Category:Jetix Wiki